User blog:RoxasXsora/Link Joker Class One
Welcome to the first lesson of the Link Joker Course. Before we start with the the lesson, there are some things I want to point out first. Regular(ish) tournmanets will be held, rules will be announced closer to each class. There will be prizes for them, as in actual cards, don't be expecting anything higher than a Trial Deck though. now that that little bit is over time first lesson! Link Joker are the incarnation of Void. They live only to collect information. They focus on wielding the black spell, "Lock" freely. "Lock" is then used to turn into offesnive of defensive power. The understand how these units work, we will study theire functions in the Invasion. Barreir Star-vader, Promtehium: A soldier sent to Cray before the main invasion. Their purpose was to colect information by blending in. When in combat, they posses faults buy make up for them by making shields that intefere with space. Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn: ''A once buetiful White-haired magial beast beast, but it was warped by the Black Rings. It's horn glows with the power of "Lock," those who touch it are imbolized by it's power. One of the first beats to fall into the control of the Jokers... ''Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon: ''One of the "Element Cyberoids". Their existance is even harder to make sense of, as they contain and manipulate energies of Earthen elements. He uses Neon to generate his bullets. ''Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon: ''An Element Cyberoid that manipulats Radon. He uses the radioactivity of Radon to power up attacks. ''Soaring Star-vader, Krypton: ''One of the Major units in the invasion of Star Gate. He uses Krypton's radioactivity to maintain a balanced power level. He is one of the major units in deciding on the direct Invasion of Cray. ''Hollow Twin Blades, Bianary Star: ''A failure to replicate the power of The Three Sealed Heros. They exist to handle more mundane data collecting. However, some have shown signs of being able to evolve... What can we learn from these lores? It gives us information on how the function, explain some existances. These units function diferently on our Battlefield, but we can still learn a lot from their original functions. Promethium is a Perfect Defender, a staple ran in all decks at 3-4. Exact amount is up to your preferance or deck needs. Unicorn Uses energy from his horn and energy from already locked units to preform a full "Lock." A rather common starter, He is great for combos with the Break ride of leaving only a weak Vangaurd attacking. He has many other uses, and they will be covered in future classes. Neon and Radon are the Star-vader Kay and Bedivere clones of the archtype, if you have a Star-vader deck run them at 0-4. Take out Neon only if you want room for other units and don't want a rushy game. Radon makes for a great beater, and not many cards can replace him. Use Gamma Burst, Fenrir for a replacement in a non Star-vader deck that has a Limit Breaking ace. Hollow is the Clan's 8k booster. Some decks can use him for beatdown options, and others are harmed by his non Subclan name and have other units to run. That's it for today's lesson, sorry for the TL;DNR wall of text this is, don't expect this to happen too trollishly oftenly. As you can tell lores will play a major role in the classes. Outside of the first two classes they will be only focused on lore/what they do in the game. Next class will be about Lock Basics, with some of Clan Basics(AKA spam lores about staples). Class 3 will have some Lock Basics overlapping into it, but that should be the last time I do that. Now that the Afterwords are over, time for Homework:3 '''1. What type of deck do you want play? One that focuses on Beatdown or Defense?' 2. What are 2 "Element Cyberoids?(Made-up lores FTW, they should be obvious) 3. What is your interpritation of the meaning of the cliffhanger on Unicorn and Hollow's lore? Closing date for homework is when the next lesson is posted(Sunday October 20th) Category:Blog posts